I Never Stopped
by TheTriwizardTasks
Summary: This is the story of what happened after the Battle of Hogwarts, and how Harry and Ginny's relationship was damaged.
1. Chapter 1 - Privet Drive

Chapter 1 - Privet Drive

 **A/N - Hey guys! This is my very first story and I'm really liking the start of it. I hope it turns out to be a good story for y'all! Please remember to review and PM me if you want!**

Harry lay on the uncomfortable bed under the stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive. He shivered, it was very cold despite the fact that it was summer. The lack of a blanket didn't help either, nor jacket. He was back where he started, when he felt most… normal. Which was funny because if you had asked his 9-year-old self, he would've said he felt anything but normal. As he looked around the room for the millionth time that day, he saw his old knight action figures, and slips from different newspapers he had managed to get from his uncle. He stared at the cracked ceiling hopelessly. His mind wandered and turned and he thought about the Battle of Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been in ruins when he left. His school for 6 years, was thoroughly damaged. Surely they would repair it but of course it wouldn't be the same. His mind left himself again, and it traveled to the people in his life. The people who had fought in the battle, the people who had stood by him, the people who cared most about him, and last of all, the people waiting for him. He also thought about something that he'd rather ignore. Forever. About how there were so many people who- who-

Harry pressed his hand to his forehead and ran his finger over his scar, that had once burned and hurt so much. But it was over, Voldemort was gone. So why was he here? Why did he choose to come back to his deserted old home? He turned on his side so he was facing the wall, and his thoughts turned again. As he thought about all the people he had left behind, all of the people that loved him, as family, he felt a tear form in the eye. He reached under his glasses to quickly wipe it away. Harry shook his head. What was he doing? He had abandoned all of the people who had cared about him most. His best friend, Ron. His other best friend, Hermione. She was like a sister to him. Mrs. Weasley, she was always like a mother to him. And- Ginny. Words couldn't describe how he felt about her, he couldn't even figure it out himself. But would they all care about him anymore? Did they even bother looking for him, or did they push any thought of him aside? He wouldn't blame them of course. All the damage, all of the wreckage, it was all his fault. If he had just went into the forest sooner, maybe he could've prevented some of it. Or if he had figured it all out sooner, he should've known. Harry shook his head once more, trying to rid the thought that maybe the Weasley's didn't like him, or care about him anymore. It was ridiculous, of course they did. Or.. maybe not.

He sighed, as he sat up from the bed he accidently hit his head on the ceiling of the small cupboard. He groaned in pain and rubbed the spot where he hit his head. Harry stood and crouched so he didn't hit the low ceiling again. He made his way across the tiny area, to where his trunk lay, covered in dust. It was still packed with his books, notes, candies,and an assortment of other things. As quickly as he could, he packed it up, filling it with everything that lay scattered on the ground. There were copies of the Daily Prophet thrown all around, he didn't pack those yet picked one up in spite of himself. The title read, 'The Boy Who Lived - Presumed Dead?' He snorted, he should've guessed, they thought he was dead. Surely the people who knew him the most one that that couldn't be true.. but what if they thought that as well? He was surprised the press hadn't found him yet, or anyone for that matter. He had moved around a little. Grimmauld Place, Godric's Hollow, here. He shrugged and threw the paper onto his bed. And then he continued to pack. He threw clothes into the trunk as fast as he could, as if he was afraid he would change his mind if he didn't leave soon.

He then heaved and dragged the heavy trunk outside the back of the house. He tried to brush off some of the dust on the trunk, but ended up with his hand covered in dust bunnies instead. He wiped it on his pants in haste. The backyard was fenced in, and he saw the bush he had hidden in once, trying to hear the news from the window. He replayed the scenario when his Aunt Marge blew up and floated into the sky. He tried to smile, he really did, but no such luck, how could someone smile in times like these? He was sure no one would want to see him when he went back, that he would be thoroughly hated by everyone. He sighed and thought that there might be a slight chance that someone was waiting for him to come back. That someone cared if he returned. He took a deep breath, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He had to though, it was the only way to see if they cared about him anymore. And, if they didn't hate him, he might stay there. But if anyone gets loved or cared about wanted him to leave, he would be considered gone. He took another deep breath and nodded, he was going to do it. He was going back. Harry looked around to make sure no one was looking his way. And then with a loud pop, he apparated away from Privet Drive, away from the place he had spent so many years feeling out of place, yet, his most normal.

Harry arrived in front of the Burrow, and he cautiously peered into the windows of the dimly lit rooms inside the house. He could see Fred and George's room, yet the light was off. There were many boxes in the room, but there was no bed. George had moved into the joke shop and Fred was- Harry didn't want to think about it. He sighed quickly and sharply, as if he thought someone would hear him if he let all of his breath out. He didn't want anyone to know he was there yet, that way he could still change his mind and leave, go back to Privet Drive for a few more months. He shook his head, no, he was really going to stay, he wasn't going to back out this time. He examined the front yard, it needed to be de-gnomed, but he felt at home already. A warm and bright light was peeking out from behind a curtain on the top floor. He knew for a fact that that was Ginny's room. And then there was Ron's room on the side of the house right next to Ginny's.

Harry sighed again, he couldn't keep stalling, eventually he was going to have to go into the house. Even though he had been putting it off for as long as he possibly could, he decided that he had to go in soon, now or never. As he approached the doorway he wondered what the reactions of his sudden appearance would be. Mad, happy, confused. He knew for a fact Ron and Hermione would be glad to see him. Well, maybe not so much Ron. Not after what happened at Hogwarts. He hoped they would be happy to see him, but they have every right to be angry, and he knew that. He just hoped that maybe they would be glad to see him finally. After all these months. Harry didn't even know how long he had been gone, he hadn't kept track of time, he didn't even know what day it was, just that it was summer. It had probably been around a year. He had left right after the battle, so most likely a little over a year.

He stood then right in front of the doorway, his fist raised to knock, but he didn't. He couldn't. Harry couldn't even imagine how much they hated him, he caused their brother's death. It was his fault Fred died, even he wouldn't deny it. He lowered his fist and pushed his ear up to the door. He could hear the usual clatter of pots and pans and silverware inside of the house. He remembered those dinners, it was one of the things he missed most about the Weasley house. That and the people inside of it. They were a big happy family, something Harry didn't get to have as a child. He smiled imagining it. The time he had smiled all year. He suddenly got the urge to break down the door and barge into that happy family, one he so longed to be apart of. But that was outrageous, it would be much politer to knock. So he raised his fist once more and pounded on the door. He took a step back and waited for someone to answer. He tapped his foot a little, it was taking longer than usual. He could hear the bustling around inside, so why hadn't anyone opened the door yet? Harry decided that no one must've heard his knock so he knocked again. He had turned out to be right because a moment later the door was thrown open and Hermione's face appeared.

"Harry!" she squealed and barrowled at him into an enormous hug.

Ron peeked his head out the door and caught sight of harry, at first he was speechless. He opened his mouth to say something but words didn't fill the silence, finally Ron's voice seemed to catch up with the rest of him, "Harry! What're you doing here!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he shouted smiling widely. He pushed Hermione off of Harry and gave him a brotherly hug, "I don't care right now but you better tell me later," he muttered into Harry's ear.

Harry beamed ear to ear as Mrs. Weasley rushed them all inside after hugging Harry briefly. His trunk had been thrown to the ground, forgotten. But Mrs. Weasley hurried to pick it up, "Ginevra," she called, "Take Harry's trunk up to Ron's room?" she asked.

A flash of red hair came towards Mrs. Weasley and suddenly Harry's breath was taken away. He had forgotten how beautiful Ginny was, "Of course Mum," she said quietly and rushed away with Harry's bag. Shortly later they heard Ginny's door slam shut, breaking the silence.


	2. Chapter 2 - Realizations

Chapter 2 - Realizations

 **A/N - Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, even if you didn't I would still LOVE to hear your opinion in the reviews. So… PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reading!**

Harry lay in bed after a long day of explanations and endless hugs. He had had his first family dinner in a long time and was the happiest he had ever been. Except one thing. Ginny never came down for dinner. She never left her room in fact. Hermione went up to talk to her but ended up getting yelled at and came down with a dejected face. Harry also thought he might have seen a small bruise forming on her arm. They could only assume what happened as Hermione didn't say anything about it. Harry turned over on his side. She was probably mad that he had come back. He had caused her brother's death. What's more brutal than that? He didn't blame her but he wished things could've been different, he wanted to show her he really did care about her, and didn't want to see her hurt. But he wasn't good at that kind of stuff, he never had been, he would have to try and figure something out though.

Ginny sat upright on her narrow bed, thinking. She had been sitting there for hours now, just thinking. Harry had come back. What did that mean? She couldn't explain her feelings about Harry, it was too difficult. A light knocking on her wooden door sounded, just like a few hours ago when Hermione had came up. Ginny groaned. Hermione knocked on the door again, "Ginny? Please let me in," she begged.

"Fine, come in," Ginny said irritably. Her door flew open and in Hermione came, "Shut the door behind you please," she said tiredly.

Hermione took the shiny handle and shut the door, she then hopped on Ginny's bed without an invitation, "What's got you in a bundle?" Hermione asked, "You were fine before, until.." she trailed off, "Oh.. this is about Harry, isn't it?"

"What does it matter?" Ginny asked exasperatedly, "He's back, and it's bloody brilliant isn't it?" she said using violent hand movements and then letting her hands flop down on her bed.

"Why are you so upset? I thought you guys.. You know.. Fancied each other," she said.

"Well, I thought I did, I thought he did, but he left Hermione, a year, without any indication of where he had gone. He left me when I needed him most. My brother died Hermione!" she said harshly, "And Harry left, with no way of finding him, or contacting him. Do you know how much that worried me? I thought him dead!" she confessed tears rolling silently down her face, "He said he would tell me everything, everything that you lot had been whispering about behind my back for these past years! But he left! He wasn't there for me, he left me behind. And now he's back! What do you want me to do Hermione? Leap for joy? Can't I be angry? No, let's all be bloody happy even though for the past year we've all thought he was dead," she ranted, "Don't deny it Hermione, I know you thought it too," she finished.

"I wasn't denying it! It's true, I did think him dead, but he's back now so can't we all just enjoy it?" Hermione asked.

"You may forgive and forget easily Hermione, but I'm not like that, sorry to say," Ginny said and threw herself, face down, onto her soft, blue pillow.

"Well.. I'll talk to him…" Hermione said.

"No!" Ginny shouted bolting upright again, "I mean.. If he wants to talk to me, or apologize, I want him to do it because he wanted to, not because you told him to Hermione," she explained.

Hermione sighed, "But.. Okay fine, but if this goes on long I'm gonna do something about it," she said.

Ginny frowned, "What do you mean? What's going on long?" she asked confused.

"You and Harry. Being… distant," Hermione tried to explain, "I don't know, but you're acting weird, and by the way," she said standing up to leave, "You need to come down for breakfast tomorrow, or else. I hate being the only girl down there besides your mum," she confessed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she mumbled as Hermione left her room. She sighed and stared at the pale walls in her room.

Harry opened his eyes as he woke up to see Hermione peering over. He leapt in the air about a mile before pulling his sheets over himself, "Hermione! You can't do that! You just about gave me a heart attack!" he exclaimed.

"No matter, get up, Mrs. Weasley says it's time for breakfast," she said pointedly and noticed that Ron was still asleep, "Ronald Bilius Weasley," she muttered and walked across the room to him. She started shaking him violently, "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she said, "Honestly, both of you, get dressed, Ron, it's time for breakfast," she rolled her eyes.

Ron leapt up just as Harry had done, "Let us sleep would ya?" he asked laying back down.

Hermione picked up a nearby soft pillow and slammed it down on Ron, "Get up! Your mum says it's time for breakfast," she said putting the pillow down and walking towards the door, "Be down in 10 minutes, and don't you dare fall back asleep Ronald!" she scolded.

Ron groaned and rolled over to his side as Hermione left the room, "Bloody hell," he muttered.

After Harry and Ron got dressed, they both trudged down the stairs of the Burrow tiredly, "I wonder what's for breakfast," Ron said sleepily, "I think I smell sausages," he said perking up a bit and running down the rest of the stairs. Harry hurried to follow but bumped into someone on the landing.

"Sorry," he apologized, then he noticed it was Ginny, "Oh! Hey!" he said happily as he silently cursed himself. Oh hey? That's all you could come up with? What rubbish! He thought to himself.

Ginny nodded quickly at him and rushed up the rest of the stairs. Had she already had breakfast? Harry wondered. He regretted not waking up sooner if that was the case. Harry continued to walk down the stairs when finally he reached the bottom step, he then rushed over to the dining table where Ron was already eating, and Hermione was sitting across from him.

"Honestly Ron, chew with your mouth closed," scolded Hermione, she turned her head away and her eyes landed on Harry, "Oh! Hello Harry! What took you so long?" she asked.

"I- uh- ran into Ginny on the way down. Is she alright? She looked depressed. Has she already ate?" he asked.

"Um.. sort of, not really. She left once Ron came down, she hadn't had anything to eat yet, maybe you could bring her up something?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah- yeah, I'll do that," Harry said, giving her a small smile. He loaded a plate with food and practically ran up the stairs with it, almost tripping and falling on the way. Ron watched him go with his face stuffed.

"What is it with him?" he asked Hermione, with his mouth full of food.

Hermione made a disgusted noise but Ron didn't notice, "Don't you see? They miss each other, but Ginny's too stubborn to admit it," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Oh," Ron said shrugging and went back to stuffing his face with sausage.

Harry walked up to Ginny's door and knocked, "Um, it's Harry, can I come in?" he asked softly.

From inside the room Ginny looked up from her book and put it in her lap, "Oh, sure," she said lamely. Her door creaked open and she spotted the food Harry had brought up for her, "I'm not hungry," she said cooly.

"Oh, that's fine," Harry said coming into her room anyways, "So uh- is everything alright?" he asked her, "You seem down," he explained.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about, I'm perfectly fine, is that all you came in here for?" she asked harshly picking her book back up and starting to read it again. Once Harry started to talk again she put it down again, but this time a bit annoyed.

"Well.. No, not exactly. I was kind of hoping we could talk. You know, alone for once," Harry said suddenly becoming very nervous. She probably didn't want to talk to him.

"Fine, I guess so, what is it that you want to talk to me so badly about?" Ginny said.

"Um- I don't know, I just thought you might want to talk.." he said as lamely as Ginny had invited him in.

Ginny glared at him, "And I thought you were going to tell me everything," she mumbled angrily. Her eyes widened as she realized she had said this aloud.

"What? What do you mean by everything?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, sometimes Harry could be so dim, "Everything! You told me that after the war you would tell me everything! What you guys did when you were on the run! What you lot always talked about behind my back for years! You said that no matter what happened, if you were still alive, you'd try to tell me everything. Well! Newsflash! You're alive! Even though for the past year no one's thought that!" she burst out, "I thought you cared about me, but you left. You said you'd tell me everything, and you left. You left when I needed you the most, Harry. My brother died, and you weren't there to comfort me. Tonks, Remus, others. You weren't there," she said coldly her voice wavering, "I waited Harry. I waited a whole year while you lot were off on the run! And then, as soon as you return, you leave me again! Harry, how could you!?" she asked, silent tears flowing again.

Harry looked down, flushing a deep red, "I- I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry? Sorry! Sorry won't cut it this time Harry, I need some time alone, please get out," Ginny said rudely and pointed at her door, "The door is over there," she said.

Harry nodded and slowly trudged out of the room.

"Harry?" Ginny called, he looked back hopefully, "Take the plate with you," she said.

 **A/N - I'm so sorry about the short chapters! Soon I might post a one-shot of what really happened in Ginny's room. I always love opening my email to find that one of you favorited, followed, or reviewed. I love all of the support! Review and tell me what you think should happen next!**


End file.
